New experience
by BunnyKong
Summary: Guys.. Ini smut.. sorry not sorry.. Jitaekook/ vkook/ jikook moment.. dan ini oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Jungkook merupakan mahasiswa baru di universitas seni yang terkenal di Seoul.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk.

Ia dengan bangga memakai almamater universitasnya lalu berjalan santai menuju aula.

"Hey!"

"Hey juga"

Ia disapa oleh seorang wanita yang terlihat imut. Wanita itu tersenyum malu padanya sambil memainkan almamaternya.

"Uh.. boleh kenalan gak?" Tanya wanita itu dengan malu-malu.

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Uh yeah sure. Aku jungkook"

"Aku Sana"

"Ah.. senang bertemu denganmu" kata Jungkook singkat lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Sana mendekati Jungkook.

"Umm.. aku boleh jadi teman mu?"

Jungkook kaget tapi ia mengangguk.

Sana tersenyum genit sambil memainkan tali ranselnya.

"Perhatian! Tolong semuanya tertib! Akan ada arahan dari senior kalian!"

Semua mahasiswa/i pun tertib dan mendengarkan pengumuman.

Setelah selesai, Jungkook dan Sana memiliki kelas yang sama.

Mereka juga duduk berdekatan.

Sana yang terus berceloteh dan kadang ia mencubit pipi Jungkook dengan gemas.

Jungkook hanya bisa nyengir dan ia semakin merasa tidak nyaman dengan Sana.

Untungnya dosen pun masuk ke kelas mereka. Mereka berdua fokus ke pelajaran mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah dua orang lelaki. Mereka berdua membungkuk pada dosen lalu mereka berlari ke tempat duduk mereka.

Lelaki dengan rambut silver duduk tepat di belakang Jungkook. Sedangkan lelaki blonde duduk di samping kanannya.

Lelaki blonde itu berdehem lalu ia menyilangkan kakinya. Ia membuka bungkus lolipop nya lalu mengisapnya.

Jungkook melirik lelaki itu dengan hati-hati. Lelaki itu tampak tampan.

Lelaki itu sedang memutar lolipopnya di mulutnya lalu mengeluarkannya dengan bunyi pop.

Jungkook tidak bisa fokus ke pelajarannya. Lelaki di sampingnya mengeluarkan suara aneh dari mulutnya. Suara seperti... rintihan?

"Mmmh"

Jungkook melirik lelaki itu lagi dan kali ini mereka saling bertatapan.

Lelaki itu menatap Jungkook dengan wajah... mesum.

Jungkook shock. Matanya membesar, ia duduk kaku di kursinya. Jungkook mendengar suara cekikikan dari belakangnya.

Jungkook berbalik dan menatap lelaki yang berambut silver itu. Lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya pada Jungkook sambil menjilat lidahnya.

'What the hell!'

"Hey kau yang disana!"

Jungkook tersadar kalau semua orang menatapnya. Ia perlahan menghadap ke depan dan melihat dosennya yang sedang menatapnya dengan marah.

Jungkook menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri, "saya pak?"

"Ya! Tolong jelaskan ulang pelajaran saya!"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. Ia duduk dengan gelisah. Lelaki di sampingnya bersiul pelan.

"Kau jumpai saya ke kantor dosen!"

Jungkook memejam matanya dan menyumpah di dalam hati.

2 lelaki itu pun cekikikan.

Sana memandang kasihan pada Jungkook.

Sore itu...

Jungkook baru keluar dari kantor dosen. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan hukumannya. Ia menghela nafas dengan panjang dan ia berjalan lesu ke pintu depan.

"Huuuh! Ini semua karena 2 manusia itu!" Geramnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Jungkook berjalan menunduk sambil menggerutu hingga ia menabrak tubuh seseorang di depannya.

"Ah! Oh aku minta maaf" kata Jungkook sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. Ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

Ia mendengar cekikikan orang itu.

'Tunggu, kayaknya aku kenal suara ini'

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan di depannya ada 2 orang lelaki yang membuatnya dihukum.

Si rambut silver tersenyum nakal padanya.

"Hey cutie!" Katanya sambil mendekatinya.

Jungkook refleks mundur dan si rambut silver itu semakin tersenyum jahil. Ia terus mendekati Jungkook hingga Jungkook terus mundur menuju dinding di belakangnya.

"A-apa mau kalian!" Jungkook sedikit takut melihat si rambut silver. Tapi ia juga merasa kegirangan.

Ia mendengar si lelaki blonde itu mendengus.

Jungkook menekan punggungnya ke dinding.

Si rambut silver mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Jungkook. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan lelaki itu.

"Kau takut?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Si rambut silver itu berbisik pada Jungkook.

"Kami gak berbahaya kok" ia menyeringai pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap bibir lelaki berambut silver itu.

"Udalah! Langsung to the point aja!" Kata lelaki blonde di belakang mereka dengan tidak sabaran.

Si rambut silver menatap malas pada temannya itu.

"Diamlah kau Taehyung!"

Si lelaki blonde, alias Taehyung itu cekikikan.

"Hey bocah! Hati-hati dengan si Jimin itu!"

Si rambut silver itu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Taehyung dengan kesal.

"Yah! Ini kan idemu! Kenapa harus aku yang mengatakannya!"

Taehyung tertawa kuat.

Jungkook menyukai suara Taehyung yang dalam itu. Seketika bagian bawahnya terasa ketat.

Jimin kembali menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan seksinya.

"Let's have fun" bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Taehyung tertawa kuat lagi.

Jimin kehilangan kesabarannya dan ia melempar sepatu nya ke Taehyung.

Taehyung merunduk menghindari lemparan Jimin.

"Yah!"

"Makanya berhenti mengganggu momen kami!"

Taehyung tertawa keras lalu ia berjalan menuju mereka dan tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Jungkook dan menariknya ke tubuhnya.

Jungkook kaget.

"Yah!" Teriak Jimin sambil berkacak pinggang.

Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung yang tampan.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan nafsu.

Taehyung menyeringai padanya dan langsung mencium Jungkook.

Jungkook shock. Tapi ia tidak menolak tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung menciumnya dengan ganas sambil mendorongnya ke dinding. Jungkook merintih saat Taehyung menekan membernya dan menggeseknya pelan.

"Wow wow!" Jimin bersiul menatap mereka.

Taehyung melepas ciumannya dan Jungkook menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Sorry Jimin, aku yang pertama!"

Taehyung mengelus pelan celana Jungkook.

"Fineee.." kata Jimin yang duduk di lantai sambil melihat mereka.

Jungkook merintih. Ia merasakan membernya yang mulai tegang.

"Jangan takut.. kau akan menyukainya" bisik Taehyung sambil menggigit daun telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, ia menahan rintihannya.

"Jangan ditahan babe.." kata Taehyung pelan.

Taehyung melepas ikat pinggang Jungkook dan menurunkan celananya ke bawah.

Jungkook kaget dan mencoba untuk menghentikan Taehyung.

"Hyung.. a-aaaaahhhhhhh"

Taehyung dengan cepat berlutut di depannya dan menjilati member Jungkook.

"Uuh.. sepertinya kau lupa rencana kita Tae?" Kata Jimin mengejeknya.

Taehyung menghiraukan Jimin. Ia memasukkan member Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya. Dan ia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia memainkan lidahnya ke member Jungkook, matanya terpejam dan ia mengerang nikmat. Kepala Jungkook bersandar di dinding dan ia terengah-engah. Tangannya menarik rambut Taehyung dan kakinya terasa lemas.

Taehyung meremas testisnya dengan lembut dan Jungkook merintih kuat dan kakinya gemetaran.

"Uh uh hyuuunggg.."

Taehyung terus membuat Jungkook merintih kuat hingga tiba-tiba Taehyung berdiri dan jungkook merengek.

Taehyung melepas celananya dan memompa sedikit membernya.

Ia menyuruh Jungkook untuk berlutut di depannya dan Jungkook pun patuh. Ia mengambil member Taehyung ke mulutnya dengan ragu. Taehyung mendorong pinggulnya lebih dalam ke dalam mulut Jungkook.

"Suck that hard baby"

Jungkook menahan rasa mual nya. Ia mengisap member Taehyung. Taehyung terus mendorong pinggulnya dengan kuat. Ini adalah blowjob pertama Jungkook dan ia menyukainya. Ia semakin terangsang mendengar erangan Taehyung.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Taehyung menyumpah sambil menahan kepala Jungkook dengan kuat.

Hingga ia akhirnya ejakulasi di mulut Jungkook. Ia menahan kepala Jungkook.

"Swallow all my seeds babyy.. ah fuck that's aahh yess that's good!"

Taehyung menepuk rambut Jungkook dengan pelan lalu ia menarik tubuh Jungkook dan menekannya ke dinding.

"We're not done yet"

Jungkook kaget dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang masuk ke lubangnya.

Taehyung memasukkan jarinya perlahan.

"Mmhh aahhh aahh aahhh" ia merintih kesakitan, badannya menggeliat tapi Taehyung memegang pinggulnya dengan kuat.

"You like that?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. Matanya terasa berat dan ia terengah-engah.

"Oohh my junior wants more?"

"Aahh yyesss yeeessss hyuungg aahh aahhh"

Taehyung memasukkan satu jarinya lagi dan ia melebarkan kedua jarinya di dalam.

"Aaaaahhh" Jungkook merintih kuat. Ia merasa... sangat terangsang.. dan ia menyukai ini.

"Fucking tight!" Geram Taehyung lalu ia menciumi leher Jungkook.

Taehyung menambah jarinya lagi dan ia menggerakkannya keluar-masuk.

Jungkook tak bisa berhenti merintih.

"Aah ohh hyuuungg aaahhhh i aahh waaannt aaahhh fffuuckkk mmeee"

"Ooh! My sweet innocent junior... how filthy your mouth is!"

"Ammhhh aahh ffuck mee nnow!"

Taehyung menyeringai dan ia mencium Jungkook dengan nafsu.

Perlahan ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan menuntun membernya ke lubang Jungkook.

"Let me hear you scream!"

Dan taehyung mendorong membernya masuk dengan kuat.

"AAAHHH FFUUUCKKK!" Jungkook berteriak kencang.

Taehyung menghujam ke dalam lubang Jungkook tanpa ampun.

Taehyung menaikkan satu kaki Jungkook ke pinggangnya. Dan mereka berdua merintih kuat.

"Aahh fuck! You... you are soo fucking aahh tight!" Geram Taehyung sambil berbisik ke telinga Jungkook.

"Yes hyung... aahhh yess yess aahhh"

Jimin langsung berdiri dan berjalan kedua orang yang sedang asyik itu. Ia sudah melepas celananya dan ia berjalan sambil memompa membernya.

"Hyung... i... want to join.. ooh fuck! He is so hot!" Kata Jimin dengan gemetaran akibat libido nya yang tinggi.

Taehyung menyeringai dan ia menarik jungkook ke bawah. Taehyung duduk di lantai dan Jungkook menunggangi membernya.

Jungkook mulai bergerak naik-turun di membernya Taehyung.

Kepalanya ke belakang dan gerakannya semakin eksotis. Hingga ia merasa sesuatu yang keras dan tegang menyentuh bibirnya.

Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Jimin sedang memegang membernya dan menuntun membernya ke bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung memasukkan member Jimin ke mulutnya sambil menatap Jimin dengan menggoda.

"Oohh ffuuuckkk" Jimin merintih nikmat. Matanya terpejam dan ia menikmati servis Jungkook.

Taehyung mempercepat gerakannya dan itu membuat Jungkook mengisap member Jimin dengan cepat dan dalam.

Taehyung mengerang kuat dan ia ejakulasi di dalam Jungkook.

Taehyung tidak mengeluarkan membernya. Ia terengah-engah dan melihat Jimin yang sedang asyik memejam matanya.

"Jimin.." suara dingin Taehyung memecah suasana.

Jimin membuka matanya dan ia mengeluarkan membernya dari mulut Jungkook. Ia menatap Taehyung dan mereka mengangguk.

Jimin membuat posisi di belakang Jungkook.

"Noow.. it's my turn baby" bisik Jimin.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan ia merintih nikmat saat member Jimin masuk ke lubangnya.

"Ooohh fffuuuuckkk! So tight!"

Jimin terus menggerakkan membernya keluar-masuk dengan tempo sedang.

Lalu Jungkook merasakan Jimin berhenti. Jimin mencium leher Jungkook dari belakang dan ia memompa member Jungkook pelan.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasakan member Taehyung yang kembali menyentuh lubangnya. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan ngeri.

"Wwhat? Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" ia berteriak kencang saat Taehyung memasukkan membernya.

"Aaahh aahh ssaaakiiittt"

Wajah Jungkook berkerut kesakitan.

"Relax babee" kata Taehyung sambil mencium Jungkook.

Jimin mendorong membernya sampai dalam dan Taehyung diam. Jungkook merintih kuat.

Dan saat Jimin diam, Taehyung mendorong membernya masuk.

Mereka berdua bergantian mendorong member mereka masuk ke lubang Jungkook. Keduanya ikut merintih merasakan sensasi yang lebih nikmat.

"Aaahhh oohh hyung"

Jungkook mulai terbiasa dengan lubangnya yang dipenuhi dengan 2 member yang lumayan besar.

Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook dan Jimin dan Taehyung kehilangan tempo. Mereka semakin mempercepat gerakan mereka dan Jungkook mengerang dan merintih.

"Aaaahhh ummhhhfffff"

Taehyung terus mencium Jungkook dengan nafsu. Lalu ia mencium leher Jungkook dan menggigit kulitnya dengan kuat.

Jimin menarik dagu Jungkook lalu ia mencium bibir Jungkook dengan nafsu.

Jungkook merasa semakin terangsang.

Jimin memompa member Jungkook dengan kuat.

Tak lama Jungkook berteriak kencang ketika ia ejakulasi.

Jimin dan Taehyung mempercepat gerakan mereka dan terdengarlah erangan kuat dari mereka berdua.

Ketiga orang itu masih dalam posisi seperti itu.

Jimin menciumi Jungkook dengan lembut dan Taehyung menciumi leher Jungkook. Kadang mereka bergantian menciumi bibir Jungkook.

"Hyung..."

"Yess?" Goda Jimin sambil berbisik ke telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook merintih dengan sexy dan menggigit bibirnya.

"I want it... like this again..."

"Fuck!" Jimin menyumpah dan melengkungkan pinggulnya ke atas, membuat Jungkook merintih nikmat.

"Yes.. we would love to" kata Taehyung dengan suara sexy sambil ikut menyiksa lubang Jungkook lagi tanpa ampun.


	2. Sequel!

To the reviewers : thank youu and here the sequel xD

To babyhyukie : so sorry.. tapi nanti kalau ada ide aku buat tentang leobin lagi, ok?

3 hari setelahnya, Jungkook berjalan dengan pincang.

Ia masih mengeluh sakit. Bagaimana tidak, ia selalu dicegat oleh 2 senior itu saat ia hendak pulang. Walau sebenarnya ia menyukai melakukan "threesome" bersama mereka.

Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau ia akan melakukan "itu" dengan laki-laki. Tapi ia menyukai diperlakukan seperti itu.

'Kau benar-benar gila Jungkook!' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia mencoba berjalan lebih cepat dan bersembunyi di kerumunan mahasiswa lain. Ia menunduk agar 2 senior itu tidak melihatnya.

Ia akhirnya bernafas lega saat ia menginjak tanah di luar gerbang sekolah. Ia tersenyum karena akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari mereka, untuk hari ini.

"Oi Jungkook!"

Jungkook menyumpah pelan dan ia berbalik menatap teman barunya.

"Apa Hobie!"

Teman barunya, Hoseok dan ia lebih sering memanggilnya Hobie, mereka lebih cepat akrab karena Hoseok yang menghampirinya duluan. Juga Hoseok yang selalu berceloteh bersamanya di kelas. Jungkook tidak keberatan kalau Hoseok ini selalu bising, itu lebih baik, daripada ia harus berbicara pada Sana. Ntah kenapa, padahal Sana adalah gadis cantik, tapi Jungkook malah tidak tertarik.

Hoseok berlari menghampirinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Hoseok dengan riang.

"Yep! Kau mau apa?" Tanya Jungkook dengan cepat sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ahh tidak. Aku ingin mengundangmu ke pesta Sugar hyung"

"Sugar hyung?"

"Iya!"

"Umm.. "

Hoseok menarik tangannya, "ayolah"

"Tapi kita masih mahasiswa baru.."

Hoseok mengedipkan matanya.

"Tenang lah... banyak mahasiswa baru yang kesana"

Jungkook kaget, "serius?"

Hoseok mengangguk antusias, ia menarik tangan Jungkook, "ayo!" Lalu mereka pun pergi ke pesta Suga.

Saat itu sudah jam 5 saat mereka sampai di rumah Suga. Rumah Suga ini sangat sangat sangat besar dan mewah. Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti menatap rumah itu dengan takjub.

Hoseok kegirangan saat melihat ekspresi Jungkook lalu ia menariknya masuk.

Suara musik hiphop memenuhi ruangan. Dan disana sudah banyak orang yang menari, ataupun yang duduk sambil meneguk alkohol mereka.

Jungkook mengernyitkan hidungnya, rumah itu sangat bau oleh bermacam minuman keras. Jungkook bahkan belum pernah minum alkohol sebelumnya.

Hoseok membawanya ke sebuah sofa kecil dan di bawahnya ada alkohol. Hoseok langsung menegaknya dengan semangat. Jungkook menatapnya ngeri.

"What? Kau pasti belum pernah kan?"

Hoseok menyodorkan botol itu di mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook agak ragu tapi ia meminumnya juga.

Wajahnya berkerut saat meminum alkohol itu. Tenggorokannya sedikit sakit tapi ia terus meminumnya.

"Hey baby!" Seorang lelaki dengan rambut biru datang dan memeluk Hoseok.

Hoseok memeluknya dan menciumnya dengan ganas, di depan Jungkook.

Jungkook kaget, karena ia mengira kalau hanya dirinyalah yang gay.

"Babe, ini temanku Jungkook. Jungkook, ini pacarku, Suga"

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Suga mengangguk pelan, "nikmati pestaku"

Lalu mereka berciuman lagi. Hoseok mulai merintih lalu mereka berdua pun permisi dan meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook menghabiskan satu botol alkoholnya.

Ia masih sedikit sadar. Ia duduk sendirian di sofa itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang dan matanya tertutup. Ia menikmati suasana kacau di pesta Suga.

Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepertinya ada orang di kedua sisinya. Ia membiarkan 2 orang itu duduk tapi ia tiba-tiba terkejut saat seseorang sedang meremas membernya.

Matanya langsung terbuka dan ia melihat Jimin tersenyum padanya dan sedang... meremas membernya dengan pelan.

"We miss you.."bisiknya.

Jungkook menoleh ke sisi lain dan melihat Taehyung sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Jungkook. Lalu dua senior itu menekan tubuh mereka lebih dekat dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook mulai tidak nyaman, ia menggeliat tapi itu hanya membuat bokongnya menyentuh member Taehyung yang sudah tegang di celananya.

Taehyung mengerang dan Jimin terkikik.

"Kau lebih memilih Taehyung ya?" Kata Jimin dengan sedikit cemberut.

Jungkook hanya diam mematung. Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Jimin naik ke pangkuannya dan ia menghadap Jungkook.

"I want you to fuck me Kookie" kata Jimin dengan suara menggoda.

Jungkook duduk dengan tegak. Ia shock.

Jimin berbisik lagi, "while he is fucking you from behind"

Mata Jungkook semakin membesar, ia yakin sebentar lagi bola matanya akan keluar.

Taehyung mengerang dan menjilati leher Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak merespon dan Taehyung menggigit lekukan di leher Jungkook.

Jungkook merintih dan sedikit terangsang.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dan mereka mengangguk lalu Jimin berdiri sambil menarik Jungkook.

Mereka membawa Jungkook ke sebuah kamar di lantai 2. Lalu mereka mengunci kamar itu.

Jimin langsung menyerang bibir Jungkook dengan ganas dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur.

Lalu ia melepas pakaian Jungkook dan juga pakaiannya.

Taehyung melemparnya sebuah botol kecil dan Jimin segera menuangkan isinya ke telapak tangannya. Ia melumuri member Jungkook dengan gel itu dan Jungkook mendesis.

"Aahh you like that?" Bisiknya.

Lalu Jimin menunggangi Jungkook dan member Jungkook masuk ke dalam lubang Jimin.

Keduanya merintih pelan dan ketika Jimin mulai bergerak, Jungkook memejam matanya sambil merintih nikmat dengan kuat.

"Ooh you are so loud baby"

Jimin menciumnya dengan ganas dan Jungkook masih merintih kuat di dalam mulut Jimin.

Taehyung memposisikan membernya yang sudah dilumuri gel ke lubang Jungkook dan ia mendorongnya kuat.

Jungkook tak sengaja menggigit bibir Jimin dan Jimin tersenyum.

Jimin melepas ciumannya dan ia menatap wajah Jungkook yang berkerut merasakan sensasi itu.

"Have you ever fuck someone, baby?" Kata Jimin dengan suara lembutnya.

"N-never"

"Good. You are ours!" Jimin menggigit "nipple" nya dan Jungkook memiringkan tubuhnya ke atas.

"Aah aahh ahh waant moooooreeeee" rengek Jungkook.

Taehyung mendengus dan terus memompa membernya ke dalam Jungkook.

"Kau dengar itu Tae?" Sahut Jimin.

"Fuck!" Taehyung mendorong dengan cepat dan dalam dan ia mengangkat kaki Jungkook ke pinggangnya.

"Aaahh oohhhh hh aaamhh" Jungkook sangat terangsang dan ia mendorong pinggulnya ke atas dan Jimin merintih kuat.

"Aah yes Kookie.. fuck me ffuck aahh fuck me hard yeaah like that yeaahh" Jimin ikut bergerak naik-turun.

Lalu Jimin menunduk dan mencium Jungkook dengan ganas.

Tak lama Jungkook pun berteriak kencang, ia ejakulasi di dalam Jimin.

Jimin memompa membernya sendiri dan air maninya menyembur ke mulut Jungkook.

"Open your mouth babe" bisik Jimin dan Jungkook segera membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Ia menelan semua cairan Jimin.

Jimin berdiri dan ia menatap Taehyung yang masih asyik memompa membernya di dalam Jungkook.

"Now.. you are mine Kookie" bisik Taehyung. Ia menunduk dan mencium Jungkook dengan ganas, ia bisa merasakan cairan Jimin di dalam mulut Jungkook. Tangannya memompa member Jungkook lagi dan seketika menjadi tegang kembali. Taehyung menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya dan fokus dengan member Jungkook. Ia mencium leher Jungkook, dada nya, nipples nya, perutnya, hingga membernya.

Taehyung menjilat membernya dan lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. Ia mengerang dan mulai mengisap member Jungkook.

"Oohh hyungie likes Kookie's dick" ejek Jimin dan ia memompa membernya sendiri sambil menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jungkook merintih kuat dan ia mendorong membernya ke dalam mulut Taehyung dengan kuat.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan Jungkook bisa melihat senyum nakal Taehyung. Taehyung mulai menggerakkan membernya dengan cepat.

Hingga Jungkook mencapai klimaksnya, Taehyung pun merasa ingin ejakulasi, ia dengan geram menggigit member Jungkook.

Jungkook ejakulasi di mulut Taehyung dan Taehyung dengan senang hati menelan cairannya.

Tak lama Taehyung ikut ejakulasi di dalam Taehyung. Jimin ikut berteriak dan ia dengan cepat berada di atas kepala Jungkook. Ia meletakkan membernya di atas mulut Jungkook. Dan Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan menelan cairan Jimin lagi.

"Fuck!" Kata Jimin dengan geram.

Jungkook merintih nikmat.

"Yeah fuck!" Sahut Taehyung.

"Uhh... i want... moreee" rengek Jungkook lagi dan mereka melakukannya lagi sepanjang malam.

Okay guys.. i can'ttt... enoughhh enoughhhh *panting


End file.
